


Watch It Spaceman

by authorwithoutaquill



Series: Timepetalsprompts drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/pseuds/authorwithoutaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is having a hard time finding Rose after the incident with the Weeping Angels. He runs into a red-head on his way who's quickly going to become a true friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch It Spaceman

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Timepetalsprompts' weekly drabble theme: Write something that's new to you. I've never written Donna Noble before, but I adore her, so it was only fitting to include her in the story as well.

“Oi, watch it!”

The woman had a scowl on her face unlike any the Doctor had seen before. And that was saying something since he was known for scowling a lot. Which was untrue, if he might add, but reputations had a way of misinforming people.

He mumbled an apology and was ready to dart down the street when he heard her muttering something about the angels.

“What angels? Have you seen them too? Do you know where Rose is?”

Now the woman seemed truly indignant, “Are you barmy? What angels? Do you think there are angels flying around on the streets of London? And who’s this Rose?”

“No, not real angels. They are sculptures - well, they look like sculptures - made out of stone.”

“So you’re saying I should have seen stone angels walking around in the middle of the night in the suburbs? Just how thick are you, mate?”

The Doctor shook his head and left her muttering about nutters and late night walks on the sidewalk. He jogged down the street and rounded the corner. He was at the end of Lincoln Road and had only two more blocks to go before reaching the Tardis.

He was rummaging through his pocket for the key when he heard it - a shrill, ear-splitting scream slicing through the still night air that sent a cold dread creeping into his bones. He was back to the corner at Lincoln where he left the woman faster than he could say “gravity satellite”. The Doctor was about to cry out that help was coming when something solid crashed into his chest and he was knocked flat on his back.

“Ouch. Oi, watch where you’re going!”

He was talking to a brown leather jacket and flurry of red hair, some of which ended up in his mouth as a result.

“Really?!” As the woman lifter tossed her hair out of her face the Doctor realized it was the same red-head he was talking to earlier.

“Well, what was it then? Have you seen them? The Weeping Angels?” he asked as they both got to their feet.

“Oh, I’ve seen them alright,” she huffed, indignation clear in her voice once more. The Doctor wondered whether there was any time at all she wasn’t annoyed…

“Weeping Angels… What kind of a nutter came up with that?”

“Well, they hid their face in their hands and…”

“Oh yeah, I’ve noticed. And then they grow fangs and claws in the blink of an eye and tower over you! I mean, just what are those things? And what do they do with people? The man who was standing there,” she pointed to the other side of the street where there was nothing save for a lone streetlamp, “just disappeared. They don’t eat you, do they? I mean, no one can eat you that fast.”

Her voice was quieter now and the Doctor realized the shouting was a self-defence mechanism. He didn’t like it any better though. He didn’t have the patience for this right now.

“All in good time. Which way did they go?”

“How the hell should I know?” Shouting again! Did she never lower her voice? “I wasn’t gonna stick around, was I?”

“Human!” The Doctor exclaimed. “You can be so useless sometimes.”

“You’re saying that as if you’re not human.”

“Well, I’m not!”

“What are you then?”

They were face to face by now, staring each other down, steel blue eyes boring into muddy-green.

“I’m a Time Lord, thank you very much, and not a stupid little ape!” He was shouting now too, but the woman didn’t take a step back like he expected her to. “And an angry one at that, so I suggest you don’t cross me.”

“Oh, is that right, Spacemen? Well, I may not be some Lord, but you’re sure as hell not gonna tell me what to do!”

The Doctor paused in his feverish search for the angels and looked at her properly for the first time. She was clearly furious - eyes ablaze, cheeks red, hair wild, chest having and lips pressed tightly together in a pout. But she was also standing straight and not backing down, not letting him get on the high horse. As much as the Doctor didn’t want to admit it, he was impressed. Smiling, he said, “What’s your name then?”

“Donna Noble.” She was clearly taken aback by his grin.

“Well, Donna Noble, I’m the Doctor and I’m looking for my friend Rose. Maybe you could help me.”

She took a step back, the expression of fury on her face melting into shock, then surprise, then something entirely more softer before it settled into a smile of her own.

“Yeah, I think I could do that.”

“Fantastic!”

And with that the Doctor took her hand and they took off running down Lincoln Road and towards the blue Police Box parked two blocks away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please spare a moment to give some feedback. (Alternatively if you didn't, constructive - and polite - criticism is also welcome.)


End file.
